Memorias de invierno
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Él aún recuerda cuando lo conoció. Mana POV.


**Disclaimer:** Este maravilloso manga no me pertenece, es todo obra de Hoshino**.**

**Advertencias:** Basado en el capítulo 166 del manga, pero no contiene spoilers.

* * *

**Memorias de invierno.**

¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos?

Parecías tan frágil a pesar de tu máscara de indiferencia y fortaleza. Miraste aquel cuerpo inerte como quien mira una bolsa de basura y cuando te miré a los ojos, no pude evitar pensar que eran los ojos más vacíos que había visto. No asomaba en ellos resquicio de humanidad. Era como si alguien hubiera extirpado de ti toda aquella inocencia, como si estuvieras viviendo por inercia, demasiado decepcionado del mundo para confiar en alguien, pero también demasiado tozudo como para dejarte vencer.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sonreías? Un niño no debía tener semejante semblante en su rostro. Acostumbrado a provocar risas, a mí me daba miedo verte de esa forma, vagando errabundo como si el mundo se hubiera empeñado en hacerte daño. Aquél cuerpo lastimado, ¿acaso era reflejo de tu alma?

Dijiste que eras el que siempre hacía los mandados por ahí. ¿Por qué entonces no te recordaba? Seguramente era porque no te reías. Verás, con el paso del tiempo aprendí a clasificar a las personas según el tipo de carcajadas que dejaban nacer de su ser. Había de todo: sinceras, hipócritas, tristes, cínicas, inocentes. Tú seguramente no habías reído a mi lado porque indudablemente no te habría olvidado.

A todo esto, ¿por qué estabas solo ahí? Era Navidad. Era Navidad y en lugar de estar con tu familia abriendo los regalos, estabas a mi lado, observando el cadáver de un perro al que habías conocido un día atrás. Y luego supe que estabas solo. Por eso te comportabas así, ¿no? Por eso creo que te molestaban los payasos. No soportabas que alguien que hiciera reír a los demás, no te hiciera reír a ti; amargura era todo lo que la vida se había empeñado en demostrarte a tu corta edad. Me sentí triste por ti, pequeño. Y yo odiaba estar triste.

¿Recuerdas que bien se sintió llorar, pequeño? Cuando acabaste tenías la nariz roja, roja. Acariciaste al cánido una vez más y me ayudaste a echarle la tierra por encima. Te dije que te parecías a Rodolfo el Reno y sonreíste. Fue como ver el arcoíris después de una tormenta, niño.

Permanecimos en silencio no sé cuánto, hasta que comenzó a nevar. Pronto tu cabello estuvo lleno de copos de nieve y titiritabas de frío y te comenté que parecías un ancianito y, de improviso, soltaste una carcajada. ¡Qué bien te sentaba reírte así, pequeño! Dijiste algo así que al menos no parecías un estúpido payaso, pero aquel estúpido payaso no se ofendió con tu comentario, sino que sacó unos globos y creó una guirnalda navideña para ti. Te dije "feliz navidad" y tú también dijiste "feliz navidad", con una sonrisa surcada por lágrimas.

Nuestra cena no fue tan opípara como aquellas que describen los cuentos navideños, ni siquiera tenía un arbolito de navidad porque pensaba marcharme pronto de ahí, pero eso no hizo que nuestra pequeña celebración fuera menos que la de los demás. Al contrario, creo que fue una de las mejores navidades que había tenido porque era la primera que la compartía con alguien y por alguna razón, estaba seguro que tú también tenías ese mismo sentimiento. Reímos mucho, nos contamos historias, hablamos del futuro. Y era un futuro que hablaba de un _nosotros_, lleno de esperanzas, de sueños, de planes. Era una vida que compartiríamos de ahora en adelante.

Fue una navidad inolvidable, ¿no crees, pequeño?

Y después de todo pienso que no es que nos hayamos encontrado. Nos estábamos buscando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Y una vez más molesto en este fandom *se esconde* Pero este fic es especial, porque participó en el concurso de fics navideños y aunque no ganó, a mí me gustó mucho porque utilicé un personaje que jamás me hubiera imaginado utilizar, sobre todo si hablamos de un POV.

En fin, quienes deciden si es bueno o no son ustedes estimados lectores, así que, ¿les molestaría dejarme un review? O un chocolatito, igual me encantan.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
